Dialog
Potential Dialog '( Rose Thorn )' " Hey, stranger. You headed to the ruins? If so, be careful, a bunch of ferals moved in a few weeks ago and they aren't very friendly to non-ghouls." " Good to see you in one piece, I was worried you might have got eaten... Good thing you didn't, we always need new friendly folks in town. I'm Rose by the way. I run the Scavver's Delight in name, I was just out looking for some scrap. If you find any you don't need, my assistant Stacy will buy it from you. We're always looking for supplies for the store. I'm gonna head back before it gets dark, but you should visit sometime, we might have some work for you if you're up to it. See ya later!" " Oh, Hey! You showed up! Stacy, get in here, this is the guy/gal I told you about. Cleared the ferals out of the ruins like it was nothing. So what can I do for you? Selling, buying or did you come looking for work? 'Cause I could always use help getting supplies." " Take a look, I'm sure I got something you could use around here." " You got some scrap for me?" "See ya later!" " Music to my ears - well, ear. So I was thinking since took out those ferals, that you might be able to handle the more dangerous areas. If you could clear them out for me, I'll pay you 150 caps, but if you bring me the supplies, I'll give you an extra 50 caps for the trouble. What do you think?" " Fantastic, I'll see you when you get back. Oh, and please be careful... That stuff will still be there, so if you need to run, that's fine. Just... Just try not to get hurt too badly, okay?" " You're back! It's so good to see you're okay. A few bumps and bruises, but nothing serious. Thank you so much for clearing out those ruins for me, I'll head over with a scav team and grab all the goodies. Here's what I owe you. Happy to do business with ya. Huh, you looted the place too? All of it? Holy hell, that's a lot of work for one person. Here's the bonus, you've earned it." " You're back! I just got word there's an abandoned refinery full of the good stuff just north of here, only problem is that there's a group of radscorps nesting near there, and there's no way my team and I can search the place without getting stabbed in the rear. So what do you think? Got anything in that bag of yours to clear 'em out?" " That's great, just be careful, these things like to just pop out at ya. Ugh, creepy." " You're back! No stings? No extra holes? Great. You know, if you keep this up, I'm gonna have to hire you full time. Here are your caps. You looted the place? Again? Not leaving any fun for me and my crew, huh? No worries, here's your bonus." " Hey bud, up for some more work? There's a RobCo factory east of here, but there's something weird going on. Everyone knows it's there, but no one goes there - which is suspicious as hell during a snowstorm, but here's what I'm thinking: You go scout the place out, see if anything is going on, and if it's safe, me and my crew will set up a camp there and start bringing everything out, then you with your incredible aim and can-do attitude can escort us back to the shop. This time I'll give you 400 caps. Half now and the rest when we get back with the goods. Sounds good, yeah?" " Great. Let me know what you find. And as always, be careful. I wouldn't want to lose my best worker now." " You look spooked, what did you see?" " Deathclaws. Shit. No wonder everyone avoids that place. Ugh... I was really hoping to explore that place. I even thought about taking it over, maybe even try to get it working again. sigh It's alright though. You did what I asked and came back safe, so I'll still say it's a good day. Here, take your caps. I don't have any more work for you, sorry. But come back and visit, okay? It's nice having you around." " Hey, you came back? Did ya miss me? I bet you missed me. What? You did WHAT?! Why would you do that, do you know how easily those things could have torn you apart? A factory full of shit isn't worth your life!" " Y-you did it for me?.. Well. I'm still angry that you risked your life, but I will admit that I'm glad you cleared it... Just... Please don't do anything like this again. I don't want you to get hurt, okay? Meet me at the factory later, my team should have it cleared out by the time you get there." " It's good to see. You really put in some work here, I lost count of the Deathclaw bodies we found. No matter how many times I see one, they still scare the hell out of me. Anyway, we're all packed up, we just need to load up the bramin and we'll be on our way. Thank you. You've done more for me than I thought possible. I've never had anyone go out of their way to help me unless money was on the table, and you just stroll in and kill a nest of Deathclaws like it was nothing, and instead of taking what you wanted...You give it to me. I just want you to know how much this means to me. Since I got here things have been hard for me, most folks wouldn't speak to me because I'm a ghouling. But you, you're happy just to see me. So thank you, for everything." " Shit! Raiders! Everybody down!" " Keep your heads down! They got a sniper!" " Watch your sides! They're coming around the corners!" " Everyone alright?!" " Sniper's dead!" " We got them running!" " Phew. I wasn't expecting that. I mean I kinda was which is why I wanted you to escort us, but I didn't think they'd attack us so soon. Are you okay? It looked like you took a couple hits?" " Everyone seems to be okay. Leo got grazed on the thigh, but Micheal is patching him up, so he should be fine. I don't think we could have made it without you. Let's get back to the shop. " 200 caps doesn't seem like enough for everything you've done, so I'll throw in a discount." " Good to see you again! So I was thinking about the other day- you can hold your own against whatever gets thrown at you, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking me with you whenever you head out. I think we'd make a good team you and me. You with your 'destroy and conquer', and me with my scavving experience and charm, I think we could do a lot." " Stacy and watch over the shop. I think we'll actually sell more if I'm gone." " Really? Thanks! I'll get my things." '( Jacob Simms )' Category:Characters Category:Plot